Astrid Hofferson/Quotes
Quotations made by Astrid Hofferson from How to Train Your Dragon series. How To Train Your Dragon *"No turning back." *"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." *"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." *"He's never where he should be." *"Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." *"This time! This time, for sure!" *"NO! NO! SON OF A HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING, MUNGE BUCKET...!" *"No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone? It better not involve this!" *"That's for the lies! And that's... the butt of her axe on Hiccup's groin... for everything else!" *"I'' scared HIM?! Who, is ''him?" *"Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. He's amazing." *"No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant bee hive! They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them." *"Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest! The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here! And you wanna keep it a secret?! Wha-- To protect you're pet dragon?! Are you serious?!" *''Hiccup'' "That's for kidnapping me... him on the cheek That's for everything else." *"It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend..." *"That's more like it." *"Yeah! You're the Viking!" *''Hiccup'' "That's for scaring me." Gift Of The Night Fury *"Yak-Nog! Get your Yak-Nog! Come on get a frothy delicious cup of cheer!" *"The eggs explode?! THE EGGS EXPLODE!!" *"Stormfly! You're back! Oh! And there are babies!" *"Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you, seeing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing. Thank you." *"Wow. Man, wouldn't want to be you right now! I mean, you brought back everyone's dragon except yours!" Dragons: Riders Of Berk *''Snotlout'' "Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, GO!" *"You might wanna take notes." *"You do realize there are, like, a bazillion dragons out there, and only one of you?" *"I got used to Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning." *"It's not supposed to be fun. It's a 'Hiccup' idea." *"Hello, sir! Uh-- ma-- ma'am." *"It's okay, Stormfly. I'm a soldier. I've been shot at before." *"That's the sound of our dragons getting better." *"The only thing under siege is your brain! You're not thinking clearly!" *"You know what I always liked about you, Hiccup? You were always a gracious loser. Who knew you'd be such a lousy winner?" *"No Hiccup. No one was a better Viking than you, today." kisses him *"He has you. And he looks pretty happy if you ask me." *"What were you thinking?! If that was Toothless, you could have killed him!" *"Looks like they've taken''' their training to a whole new level."' Dragons: Defenders Of Berk *"So, I guess this is the part where I ask if your father changed his mind, and you tell me he didn't, and you're going behind his back... again?" *"We both know what the right thing is, Hiccup. But if we're gonna ride dragons behind your father's back, we ALL need to ride dragons behind your father's back." *"So, what do you want to do now?" *"We talked about you thinking, Snotlout. It's not good. For anyone." *"You're gonna charge people for water? That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard." *"Whoops! Hate it when it happens." *"You might as well give up now!" *"Hiccup, you're so predictable." *"What do you think I'm doing? Defending Berk! And my family honor! We'll see who's a coward!" *Leave Berk now, and never come back! Here I am, ungodly beast - Fearless Astrid Hofferson! Come and get me, if you dare!" *"Please. If that happens, I'll kiss Snotlout on the lips." *"Say it, and those will be the last words you ever speak." *"'Chomp, chomp, there goes your island' big!" *"No one is kissing me on the lips, ever!" *"Is it wrong to root for the trap?" *"Be careful. The lightning is attracted to metal, and you two are wearing a lot more metal than the rest of us." *"I'm gonna take your helmet and shove it up your dirty, little, rotten--" How To Train Your Dragon 2 *"What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're gonna win now!" *"Ruffnut? Didn't she try to bury you alive?" *"The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!" *Hiccup'' "Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started." *''Hiccup talking to his dad'' "Ah, thanks, Dad! I'm pretty impressed with myself too!" *''Hiccup off; excited'' "To make you Chief! Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's AMAZING!" him hard in the chest *"What you're searching for isn't out there, Hiccup. It's in here." her hand to Hiccup's chest *"Careful what you wish for!" *"You're gonna show us the way to Drago." *"Stormfly, drop him. Good girl!" *"Stormfly, fetch!" *"Works every time." *"Never take a toy from a dragon. Don't you know anything?" Stormfly is sitting on him *"Are you kidding me?" *"He's only the son of Stoick the Vast, his heir to the throne of Berk, and the greatest Dragon Master this world has ever seen!" *"You are a steaming heap of dragon--" (Eret:"Duck!") * "That's your mother?!" * "Yeah! Take 'em down, babe!" *''to Hiccup'' "See? I told you that it was in here." Dawn of the Dragon Racers *"One out of two ain't bad and for what it's worth I always knew red was your color." *"That sheep is invincible." * "My arm! I can't believe you!" Category:Quotes Category:How to Train Your Dragon Quotes